


Sharp Dressed Man

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-April [21]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), White Collar
Genre: Con Artists, Crossover, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two conmen in the West End.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp Dressed Man

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 111. Originally posted to LJ on April 21, 2011. 
> 
> Inspired by [This Twitpic](http://twitpic.com/4nnqph). HAPPY BIRTHDAY [](http://lefaym.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lefaym.livejournal.com/)**lefaym**! Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

Jack was standing outside the Royal Drury Lane Theatre, thinking about how much Cole would have liked _this_ Billy Crocker, when he spotted the man in the Saville Row suit very smoothly lifting an older gentleman’s money-clip.

He managed to simultaneously intercept the thief’s escape path, while catching his eye with a look that was meant to both attract and reassure.

“Jack Harkness.”

“Nick Holden.”

One alias for another. Fair enough.

_“Jack.”_

The Doctor’s voice said it all.

Jack held “Nick’s” hand and gaze for one extra moment before letting go.

Nothing was worth losing his place on the TARDIS.


End file.
